Waking Up to Love
by Cassiel16
Summary: Bella has been changed into a vampire, just like she wanted. She has plans to get married to Edward and be with him forever. Her new vampire side has other ideas. Ideas that include Edward not being her true mate. Bella has to figure out if her pre-vampire love is enough to hold her and Edward together, or if her vampire side takes over. Awful summary, but I don't know what to say
1. Chapter 1

**So, guys, I'm not dead. And I do have a chapter written for my other story, just getting it beta-ed. And it's not my wonderful betas fault, she just got it. Being at college with a laptop that has none of my writing makes it hard to send. But enough about that.**

**This is random, an idea that just popped in my head and wouldn't leave. This is has not been read over by anyone but me so all of the mistakes are my own. I'm sorry if it's a little incoherent and all over the place, but I can't ever write a story start to finish, I always have ideas for different sections, and so I write it as it comes to me...sorry about that. For anyone concerned that this isn't Bellice, you needn't worry. Hope you like it.**

Nothing. There is nothing. I don't hear anything, smell anything, see anything, or feel anything. Fear starts to run through my body, but my heart doesn't quicken its pace. It doesn't beat at all.

This revelation brings other things to mind. Little sounds that I hadn't noticed before. The running of water, like in a small river or brook. Hundreds of singing birds, each one sounding clear, none of them blending together. I hear the rustle of leaves as they are caressed by the wind. Faint sounds of animals grazing. I resist the urge to cover my ears at everything I can now hear and open my eyes. I take in a startled breath.

Everything. I see everything. The bits of dust floating around the room I'm in, the wood grain of the bookshelf sitting across the room, the fibers making up the carpet in the room. Overwhelmed, I slam my eyes shut hoping that the sensory overload will soon pass. That's when I notice the other things going on. I can hear the murmuring of a TV in the background, along with hushed whispers. I hear the intake of breath at seven different intervals.

I open my eyes again, this time knowing what I'll see, but still unprepared. I sit up, blinking in surprise at how quickly I managed to do it. I glance around the room, taking in all of the details that I can until a glimmer of light catches my attention. I glance down and see that it's me. The sunlight from the window is reflecting off of my arm in an array of colors. I reach to touch my arm, to see if it's real, only to have the sun reflect off of my hand. I can't help but stare in awe. The colors and sparkling of light make me, well, gorgeous. I feel a grin tug at my lips as I move to get out of the bed, allowing more of my body to be exposed to the sun.

So enraptured with everything that I can see I fail to notice the presence just outside of my room until I hear a sharp intake of breath. I whip around faster than humanly possible and lower into a crouch. There is a low rumbling filling the room and it takes me a moment to realize that the sound is coming from me. Pushing the knowledge away, I focus on my intruder.

He smells like the wind, like he spends his time running outdoors, and faintly of books. He is taller than me with bronze colored hair. His skin is pale, with dark circles under his eyes. His mouth is pulled up on one side, giving him a lopsided look.

"Bella. It's okay, love." His voice is musical, like that of a baritone, and it sounds faintly familiar. I look into his amber eyes and try to remember where I know him from. His face pops up in my mind, but is blurry. I manage to pull out a name.

"Edward?" A voice that can't be mine asks, and his response is immediate, he beams at me, a full smile, and rushes towards me. Without thinking, my arm lashes out and my hand wraps around his throat, my chest rumbling with a growl.

"Bella. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, love. It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." I push down the flash of irritation at him calling me 'love' and I stare at him for a moment, studying him. It finally hits me what has happened. I've gotten my wish; my new speed, improved hearing and eyesight, my lack of a heartbeat. I am now a vampire. I release Edward's throat as all of my human memories flood into my mind, still as muddled as before.

"Edward! I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me!" I say, still ignoring the fact that I sound like I should be part of a wind chime set, and rush to him, wrapping my arms around him in a hug.

"It's alright, Bella, I shouldn't have done that. I've forgotten how… disconcerting it can be once you've woken up." Edward chuckles as he returns my embrace.

Overwhelmed with emotion, I bury my face in his neck. I can feel the burning sensation in my eyes, but I don't feel the tears fall. I pull back and Edward cups my face in his hands. "No more crying. You'll feel like you have to, but you won't be able to." Laughing quietly I glance around.

"Where is everyone?" Edward frowns slightly before his smile returns and moves to my side, wrapping one arm around my waist.

"Downstairs. They didn't want you to be overwhelmed more than you already were." Edward says and I can hear someone pacing downstairs and grumbling, along with three sets of chuckles.

"Can I see them?" I ask timidly and Edward just smiles. Almost immediately everyone is upstairs and in the doorway, with Esme in the front.

She is pale, like Edward, and has circles, but they don't seem as dark. Her eyes are more of a honey color and hold a warmth in them that makes me want to cry. She hesitates by the door, seemingly unsure if she is allowed to come in. I pull away from Edward's grip and take a step forward, opening my arms. Not a second later, Esme is filling them.

"Bella, I'm so glad you are awake, sweetie." She says and tries to pull back, but I pull against her and rest my head on her shoulder. I take a deep breath to keep from crying and notice that she smells like fresh cotton and sunshine, I don't know how she smelled like sunshine but she did. In my mind, she smelled how a mother should smell. She chuckles before squeezing me one last time and pulling away and moves to one side of the room.

The next person in is Carlisle. He smells of leather bound books and hospital. I wrinkle my nose and he laughs gently. "The hospital smell comes off after a shower. No worries." I grin and he pulls me into brief hug before moving to Esme's side.

Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie all greet me in their own way. Emmett pulls me into a bear hug and swings me around saying that he's glad that I've finally become one of them and that we'll have to wrestle sometime. Jasper gives me a warm smile with knowing look in his eye, and, to my surprise, a wink before moving to Edward's side of the room. Rosalie stares at me a moment before eventually rolling her eyes and pulling me into a brief, but warm, hug. She throws a smirk over her shoulder as she joins her husband who is sitting on the bed I was using earlier.

I glance around, confused and hurt that Alice hasn't come to see me yet. She was the one who was most excited about my change, who promised that she would be the first one there after I woke up. I feel the burning sensation in my eyes again, and I go to rub them even though I know it won't do any good. I turn to Edward, my vision blurry and open my mouth when I hear someone gasp in the doorway.

"Bella?" Alice asks breathlessly and I turn and look at her only to have my breath leave my body. Alice is standing in the doorway with her eyes wide and her mouth pulled into a heartbreakingly gentle smile. My whole world narrows down until it is just her and me. I feel a tugging in my chest and my eyes start to water. I gulp in as much of her as I can, studying her, putting her to memory. Her eyes are a golden color I've never seen before and her skin, even though it is similar to all the others, seems to have a glow to it. Her hair is as fashionably spikey as ever but I have this urge to run my fingers through it.

"Alice." I say, my voice hoarse with emotion and she beams, taking a hesitant step towards me. Not willing to wait, I rush into her, my arms wrapping around her waist, lifting her slightly. She laughs in my ear before wrapping her arms around my neck and resting her head against mine. "Alice, I thought you weren't going to see me."

"Oh, no, sweetheart. I'm sorry I wasn't the first to see you like I promised, but I would never, ever miss this." She says, a frown pulling at her lips as she caresses my cheek with her hand. "Not for the world." She whispers burying her face into the crook of my neck. I kiss her temple before burying my nose in her hair and inhaling her soothing scent. She smells like lemons and lavender. I melted into her embrace and she just pulled me tighter against her. "You look gorgeous, Bella. You make an absolutely lovely vampire." I chuckle shakily in response and pull her closer.

I don't know how long we stand there, holding each other, but eventually I hear someone clear their throat. Alice goes to pull away, but I tighten my hold on her. "No, please don't leave me." I say, suddenly flooded with the need to be next to Alice, to hold her and never let go.

"Bella, love, come on. You need to hunt." Edward says gently, putting his hand on Alice's shoulder, pulling her back slightly. Rage and possessiveness race through my body and the only thought in my head is _she's mine_. I let go of Alice and have both my hands on either one of Edward's shoulders, my face inches from his in a second. I slam him against the wall ignoring the crunch and crack of plaster.

"If you ever touch her again I will rip your head off." I snarl meaning every word. I feel Emmett come up behind me and place a hand on my shoulder but I snap my head around and glare at him. "Back off." I growl and he hurriedly takes a step back. I turn back to Edward, snarling. "Do not touch her," I say pushing him harder against the wall, "she is _mine_." I growl and Edward glances away from my eyes.

"Carlisle? What just happened?" I hear Emmett ask behind me, bewildered. I growl at Edward one last time before turning to Alice and looking her over with a careful eye.

"I believe… she has claimed Alice as her mate," says Carlisle, "well, not claimed exactly. We all thought that Edward was her mate, but Bella's vampire side clearly says otherwise." Carlisle finishes, speaking more to himself now. I barely register Jasper's 'I told you so, now hand over fifty bucks' and Emmett's groan, over my concern with Alice.

"Are you okay?" I ask, running my hands up and down her arms. She smiles gently at me and rests her forehead against mine.

"I am perfect." She breathes happily and I smile.

"Did you know this would happen?" she smiles sadly this time.

"I had hoped. Before you came to Forks I had had a vision of you as a vampire and being with me, but then you fell in love with Edward…" she trails off shrugging. I growl at myself and roll my eyes.

"And I am such an idiot. Why didn't you ever…" I trail off as I realize something, "you have known we were mates this whole time?"

"Known we were mates, no. Loved you and hoped you would pick me, yes." She says and tears fill my eyes once again (God, so much almost crying).

"Alice, I am so sorry. What about you and Jasper though?"

"Jasper has known ever since he met me that I wasn't his mate. And he knew the minute that I saw you that I had found mine. As you might have heard, he and Emmett had a bet going on. He supported us." I laugh and pull Alice against me, nuzzling my nose in her hair. I hear Carlisle telling everyone that we should have some time alone and flash him a brief smile before turning my full attention back to Alice.

"All that time, you loved me and waited in the sidelines playing best friend." I pull back, frowning and she frowns, too.

"I wasn't playing, Bella, we were—_are_—best friends. And yeah, I did love you, but I loved you enough to be happy with being just your friend."

"God, Alice, I don't deserve you." Her lip curls and her eyes harden slightly.

"Don't you ever say that, Bella. You deserve me and I deserve you. We were _made_ for each other. No one else." She stares at me for a moment before her features soften. "I love you, Bella, always and forever." She whispers, her breath ghosting over my lips. I feel tugging at my chest, warmth spreading to all parts of my body and I know that I love her, too.

"I love you, Alice." I say before pressing my lips to hers.

**Welp, there ya go. Like I said, just a random thought. Let me know what ya think, please. Any reviews and favorites are greatly appreciated. I love you all.**

**-Cass**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this was meant to be a oneshot, but that didn't happen. I'm thinking one more chapter after this and then this one is complete.**

**Like I said, I'm not giving up on my other story, just waiting for some feed back from my amazing betas.**

**Hope you like this chapter... I didn't even reread it after I finished it (at 2 in the morning) so there are probably lots of mistakes...sorry.**

**Also, thank you to everyone who favorited and followed not only this story but me as well, it means so much, thank you. Also, a big thank you to those of you who reviewed this story. I know it's not as humor filled but even I, the sarcasm queen, can write emotional detailed stuff... not well, but I can write it. I love you all, thanks again. 3 ^w^**

**-Cass**

Kissing Alice is as different as kissing Edward as night is to day. She is gentle, without treating me like I am going to break, even though that is impossible now. She is soft, feminine; completely different than the hard lines of Edward's body. She has curves in all the right places and we fit together perfectly. And even though our body temperatures are the same now, she makes a warmth bloom in my chest that was never there with Edward.

The biggest difference between the siblings is their restraint. Edward always tensed up when we kissed, like it was painful for him to be that close, that tempted by my blood, and not be able to do anything other than kiss me. Alice deepens our kiss, pulls me closer against her. She acts like she can't get enough of me.

It briefly crosses my mind that these thoughts aren't fair considering that Alice doesn't have my blood to contend with, she doesn't have to worry about losing control or being gentle with me. These thoughts vanish when she slides her tongue gently across my lower lip, seeking entrance.

I groan and give her what she wants, opening my mouth to her exploring tongue. She explores my mouth gently, teasing my tongue with hers, before drawing back. She pulls my lower lip in between her teeth and bites down gently, drawing a growl from deep within my chest.

My eyes flutter open and we lock gazes. Her eyes are a slightly darker shade than her usual brilliant gold. She has a gentle smile pulling at her lips, a smile that I've never seen before. She raises her hand and brushes her knuckles across my cheek before cupping my jaw.

"I'm going to miss your brown eyes." She says softly, caressing her thumb across my cheek.

"My eyes?" I ask confused and it dawns on me that my eyes are now the bright, blood red color of a newborns. "Oh. Right." I say, unable to help the sadness that creeps into my voice.

"They will change, sweetheart, it just takes time for your blood to get out of your system. You'll have golden eyes just like us." She says, her smile a little more forced. "We can always get contacts if you don't like them." She thinks I won't like them, stupid vampire.

"I want my eyes to be gold. It's just another thing that shows I'll be able to be with you forever." I say leaning my head into her touch. " I just… I don't want to see the red. When we went to Italy… it scared me." I say, looking away. Seemingly understanding my insecurities, she reaches her other hand up so that she is cupping my face completely.

"Bella, sweetheart, those people are _monsters_. You will not end up like them, even if we have to move to Antarctica and live with the penguins." She grins, "they choose to be monsters who drink people's blood. Just like you can choose to not to."

"What if I can't, Alice? I have heard all of you speak of how _hard_ it is to resist human blood, and you guys have been working at it for years! What if I kill someone, Alice?" I ask, my eyes filling with tears, a familiar burning in my eyes and throat. I shut my eyes and turn my head avoiding Alice's gentle, sympathetic gaze.

The thought of killing someone, some innocent person, makes me sick to my stomach and causes a slight panic to run through my veins. I let out a quiet sob before I bury my head in Alice's shoulder.

"Oh, Bella." She says gently before wrapping me in her arms and pulling me tight against her, one hand stroking my hair as the other rubs my back gently. "Bella, I'm not going to promise you that accidents won't happen, but I will promise you that I will be there for everything that happens. No matter what." She says kissing my hair, causing me to sob harder and snake my arms around her neck, pulling her even closer.

Minutes pass before I can manage to pull myself away from Alice's embrace. I laugh and manage a watery smile that she returned before pulling me into a gentle kiss.

"You okay, sweetheart?"

"Yeah." I say, taking in a deep breath. I then notice a burning sensation in my throat. One that gets increasingly stronger and more painful as moments pass. "Alice? I think I might be hungry." I say unsure. "There is a burning in my throat."

"I was wondering when you were going to notice. You _should _have wanted to feed when you first woke up," she pauses and grins, "but you can never do anything normal can you?" I laugh and kiss her before grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the room and down the stairs, where the rest of the family was waiting silently.

"Are you going hunting now, Alice?" Carlisle asks stepping forward warily and I offer him a small smile. He, and the rest of the family, relax and offer their own smiles in return. "You need to be careful, Alice. We know from Bella's earlier…display that she doesn't really have control over her instincts." He says sending me an apologetic look.

"I'll be fine Carlisle. Don't worry." Alice says happily before entwining our fingers and pulling me towards the back door. "I don't know how long we'll be gone, but we should be back by dinner time." I groan at her joke and push her out the door.

"We'll be lucky if we see them at all this week. Does Alice not know that all emotions and sensations are amplified? Once Bella feeds she's going to feel a completely different type of _hunger_." Emmett laughs behind me and I turn to Alice with a questioning look. She glances at me looking uncomfortable, embarrassed lie if she had the ability she would be blushing.

"Alice, why did Carlisle warn you? Am I dangerous?" I ask, worried.

"Technically? Yes. You could very easily kill all of us. For a while, you are stronger than any of us, even Emmett, but that's not what Carlisle meant. You see, when we hunt, we let the vampire side of us take control, and as you've probably noticed, vampires are extremely territorial. This is especially true for meals. So, new vampires can go a little," she pauses, her brows creased, "berserk if they sense anyone, family or not, near them when they're feeding. So other vampires have to tread carefully around newborns or they might get attacked."

"So, I could attack you if you got too close to me?"

"Well, yes." She says simply and I stare at her. "It gets better. As you learn control you can feed with others." I shake my head, chuckling when what Emmett says echoes in my mind.

"Alice?" She turns around, walking backwards, her head tilted to the side in silent acknowledgement. "What was Emmett talking about? Me being hungry even after I ate?" I ask innocently even though I have an idea. Alice trips over her own feet and I can't help the laugh that escapes. She glares at me before shyly ducking her head.

"He was just trying to be funny. He meant that you'll always be hungry, it never really goes away. That's all." She says hurriedly, not looking me in the eyes.

"Uh huh, well, I guess we'll just have to keep," I pause waiting for her to meet my eyes, "doing it until I'm _satisfied_ then won't we? Even if it takes all day and night." I say lightly before quickening my pace and passing her. Which was easy since she had stopped dead in her tracks, mouth hanging open, eyes many shades darker than just a moment ago.

"I guess we will." I hear her growl softly behind me.

**So...whaddya think? Was it slightly better than awful? Feel free to leave a review, they make me happy. Or, you could give me a hug, I also like those!**

**Thanks for reading everybody.**

**-Cass**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have a confession. There is no plot here, I have no idea what I am doing with this. I am thinking that I will have one maybe two more chapters and that'll be it for this one. That being said, the next one will be rated M, you hear that?**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS RATED M YOU CAN SKIP IT AND NOT MISS ANYTHING IMPORTANT-I NEED A BETA FOR THIS, DESPERATELY!**

**This hasn't been proof read at all, sorry about that.**

**Thank you to everyone who favorited, watched, and/or reviewed. Thanks for sticking with me, guys. Means the world to little ol me. I don;t deserve readers as amazing as you. I love you all and I hope this chapter is okay.**

We ran for maybe ten minutes, our only interruptions being stolen kisses here and there. We stop when the trees start to thin out. I look at Alice and she smiles.

"Listen." I do as she says and close my eyes. I hear faint trickling of water, crickets, birds, some animal burrowing nearby, and the sounds of grazing animals. The sound of chewing is loud and, focusing, I can pinpoint it coming from maybe a mile north of us. I open my eyes and Alice's smile brightens. "Smell."

I take a deep breath and immediately there is a rumbling in my chest and an intense burning in my throat. "Alice," I say not opening my eyes, "my throat burns." I hold my breath but the burning doesn't go away. Fingers slide gently along my jaw and I lean into their touch, the burning all but disappearing completely.

"I know, sweetheart, I know. It'll get better, all you have to do is let go." A soft voice breathes against my ear before a feather light kiss is pressed against my cheek. I frown, afraid.

"Alice, I'm scared. What if I don't come back? What if I hurt someone?" I ask desperation creeping in to my voice.

"You won't. And I'll be here to bring you back. I'll always be here." She whispers against my lips before pressing hers against mine gently. I feel her move away from me and towards where the deer are grazing. "Let go."

I take a deep breath in hopes of soothing my nerves, but the smell of blood invades my body and what little control I have snaps. The rumbling in my chest returns full force and venom pools in my mouth. I completely give myself over to my vampire side. Thoughts of friends and family are pushed aside and all I can focus on are the slow and steady heartbeats of my prey a little over a mile away.

Quietly, I move towards my prey, the sound of their blood rushing through their bodies getting clearer with every second. I finally reach the clearing where my prey has been eating. Elk, three females and a male, are grazing peacefully at the other end of the clearing, just outside of the tree line.

My eyes lock onto the male, easily the biggest of the herd. As if sensing my gaze, he lifts his proud head and his eyes look in my general direction, ears flicked forward. Instinct makes me hold my breath and not move a muscle, and after a minute the large bull returns to his grazing.

I scan around, trying to find the best way to capture my prey. I could take to the trees and make my way to them from the branches, but I risk being heard. Instead, I pull back into the forest and make my way around so that I can flank them. The only way they will know I'm there is if the wind changes, and even then they won't have time to respond.

I slowly make my way so that I am only fifty feet away from them. Their heart beats are so strong now, and the call of their blood even stronger. A stronger gust of wind makes its way through the clearing, bringing their scent right to me. A low moan leaves my lips before I can stop it and four heads shoot up simultaneously. One cow lets out a snort and with a stomp of her foot, the elk race across the clearing, running from the unseen threat.

With a growl, I run after them, easily catching up. Ten feet behind the bull, I leap. One arm wraps around his neck, while the other grabs the base of one of his antlers. I use my momentum, weight, and new found strength and pull so that he flips over me and lands on his side.

The venom is now dripping from my teeth and I'm vibrating from the smell of the elk's blood furiously pumping through its veins. I go to sink my teeth into its neck when all that has happened in the past minute hits me. I hunted an animal. With my bare hands, and I was ready to rip its throat out without a care in the world. I know that this is my life now, that this is what I must do to survive, but I can't help the nausea that runs through me and causes me to pull back. I glance down at the elk who is struggling furiously to stand. His grunts and bugling screams echo in the trees and the clearing. I shake my head tighten my hands around his neck and head.

"I'm sorry." I say softly before jerking my arms sharply, the snapping of a neck loud in the empty clearing.

I sit still, the head of the elk in my lap, until I hear quiet footsteps behind me. I turn my head slightly and see Alice standing there, twisting her hands, a frown marring her otherwise perfect features.

"Bella? What's wrong…are you okay?" She asks softly and I let out a dry chuckle.

"I'm peachy."

"Right, so, um….why aren't you feeding?" She asks nervously and I look at her in concern, Alice isn't one to be nervous.

"Alice. I'm me, it's okay. I'm not going to spaz out in some fit of territorial rage." She relaxes almost instantly and takes a step forward.

"Okay, but why aren't you feeding?"

"I guess being a vampire just now hit me." I say shrugging as she moves to sit cross legged in front of me. "I mean, I just went through what I did, Alice, I've never been hunting in my life and yet I was flanking them. I _tackled _him," I say glancing down at the dead elk in my lap, "without any effort. I was about to rip his throat out, Alice, and I wouldn't have thought twice." I say, closing my eyes. "I've never been against hunting or anything like that, but I was about to…." I trail off not knowing what I was about to do.

"You are upset because you would have killed him without feeling anything?"

"I'm upset because I was thrilled in chasing him, scaring him, overpowering him. His life didn't matter to me, and _that_ is what scares me This time it's a deer, but what about later?" Alice sighs and moves closer to me, moving the deer's head off of my lap and pulling me into hers.

"Bella, that is the vampire side of you. It will always be there, you just have to learn to control it." I tuck my head into the crook of her neck and cuddle closer to her.

"What happens if I lose the Bella part of me? What happens if I lose my human part?" To my surprise, she chuckles.

"I don't think you have to worry about that, sweetheart. This was your first kill, you should be mad, _raging _with hunger, and yet here you are, weeping over a dead deer." I pull back and glare at her.

"I am not weeping."

"Right, so that is sweat gathering in your eyes and not tears? Just checking." I release a huff and she laughs, kissing me lightly. "My point here is that you stopped your vampire side, mid hunt, because you felt bad. You have more control than anybody I have ever seen, there is no way you can lose yourself, sweetheart." I look at her and she smiles gently. "Okay?" I nod and tuck myself into her again.

"I was also afraid that I was going to hurt him, when I was feeding? That's why I broke his neck."

"And you are afraid of losing your humanity. Silly girl." She says, kissing my hair. "Come now, you need to feed. It's best while it's still warm." She untangles us and moves away. "You are still a new born, incredible control or not, I think I'll stay back here when you feed."

"What? Can't handle me?" I ask with a grin and her eyes darken.

"I'll handle you later. Now eat." She orders, her voice rough.

"Oh, I plan to, don't you worry about that." I growl out.

I'll admit, I was nervous about what blood was taste like. I knew, as a human, that it was coppery and just kind of gross. As a vampire though, it tastes _good_. Still has the metallic tang to it, but now I enjoy it. The burn in my throat lessened the second that the warm liquid entered my mouth and slid down my throat.

I couldn't hold back the moan that erupted from my chest as I drank from the elk, and the more I drank, the better it tasted. By the time I had drained the deer dry I was moaning and growling almost constantly. I pulled away from the carcass full but nowhere near satisfied and glanced at Alice who hadn't budged since I started feeding.

Her eyes were pitch black, not a trace of gold to be found. I ran my tongue along my lip, wiping away any blood that might have dribbled down, and Alice's eyes traced its movement. There is a low, dangerous rumbling filling the clearing and it is definitely coming from Alice.

"Alice? Are you okay?" I ask standing and she just nods her head slowly. "You sure? Do you need to feed or something?" I ask mildly concerned for her behavior.

"Oh, I certainly need to eat." She says grinning wickedly. I open my mouth to ask her what she's waiting for when suddenly I find myself pressed up against a tree, Alice's mouth attached to my throat, and one thigh in between mine.

She licks up my throat, groaning the whole way, slowly rocking her hips into mine, her thigh causing delicious friction. I bite down on my lip in futile attempts to stop a moan, but when she lifts her head from my neck, blood that had spilt from my kill staining her lips, I couldn't contain it. A sound that was part growl and part moan rips from my chest and echoes in the clearing.

"And you are on the menu."

**Thanks for taking the time to read this. Feel free to review, follow, or favorite me. Have a great day, everyone. Oh, and Happy Halloween!**

**-Cass**

** P.S. I need a significant other...okay so need might be a strong word, but I would like one. Any advice on how to catch one? ;) G'night guys**


End file.
